


a sturdy black umbrella

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Rain, Shippy Gen, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran's a bit forgetful; that's what he has Robin for.





	a sturdy black umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



> For prompt 96 of [100 ways to say I love you](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/173782940339/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), prompted by the lovely Carly. Hope you like it, dear!

Cormoran had known it was going to rain from the taste of the air, the feel of it; he had then drank at least… five? Six? Several beers.

Staring out from the underhang of the pub, Cormoran considered the downpour awaiting him. His coat was sturdy, but not waterproof. The six blocks back to flat would render him sodden and chilled. He sighed, resigned.

Robin came out behind him; he knew the sound of her steps. 

“I brought you an umbrella,” she said behind him.

He turned to see her, indeed proffering a large black umbrella. He’d thought she had brought it for herself.

“What about you?” he asked, baffled and a bit drunk.

“I’m wearing a slicker and it’s only a block to my station,” she said. “I thought you might need it.”

“Oh,” Cormoran said. She gestured the umbrella towards him again, and he reached out to accept it. “Thank you.”

She smiled, just a sideways quirk of her red lips. “Thinking of things like this is what you keep me around for. Get home safe, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replied, watching as she turned up the collar of her slicker, clutched the strap of her bag, and took off into the rain, her footsteps fading into the roar of the downpour. 

As he opened the umbrella, trying to shake off the comfortable haze of the drinks, all he could think about was Robin’s slight smile, and that he kept her around for reasons far beyond just remembering umbrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Send my your own prompts anytime over on tumblr. Anon is always on, so you don't need an account to send me anything! 
> 
> Those of you waiting on updates on my other stories, I promise up, down and sideways I am going to make those happen! Soon. Eventually. I promise.


End file.
